1) Aims of the experiment and scientific background are to 1. Determine the structure of catalytic complexes of drug-resistant mutant HIV reverse transcriptase. 2. Study a complex of NFAT bound as a dimer to DNA. 2) Experimental method: Monochromatic x-ray diffraction; molecular replacement.. BioCARS Station 14-BM-C was used.